


Time Together

by IdleLeaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (of sorts), Established Relationship, M/M, Yuri Plisetsky Being Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleLeaves/pseuds/IdleLeaves
Summary: Yuri knows he and Otabek are a... thing, but dating is something else entirely, isn't it?
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Time Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meguri_aite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguri_aite/gifts).



> Happy Half-Price Chocolate Day! Thanks for this chance to dive back into a show I love but haven't focused on in a while.

"Yuri!" Mila shouts from all the way across the ice just ten minutes before practice ends. "Your boyfriend's here!"

Yuri shoots her a murderous look, but waves to Otabek when he approaches the boards and leans against them with two helmets in his hands. Yuri continues to practice until the very last second, running his second footwork sequence over and over until the zamboni doors scrape open and he's chased away. He grabs his skate guards on his way off the ice and snaps them onto his blades.

Otabek's waiting, so Yuri takes the quickest post-practice shower in the history of showers and stows his skates and equipment into his rarely-used arena locker. Mila's passing by with her skate bag - because of course she is - as Yuri emerges from the locker room, hair still damp against the back of his neck where he's pulled it into a ponytail.

"Enjoy your date," she says with a bright grin, sounding surprisingly genuine. Yuri's gotten used to persistent needling over the past few weeks, ever since Mila caught him kissing Otabek in the parking lot after practice. Whatever. The entire world can watch for all Yuri cares.

Yuri rolls his eyes at Mila, but walks with her down the hall toward the lobby. "It's not a _date_ ," he says. "We're just going to get food."

Mila peeks at his phone screen. "Then why are you looking up movie showtimes?"

Yuri shoves the phone into his pocket. "It doesn't take all night to eat, stupid," he says.

The name-calling doesn't upset Mila at all, but Yuri never expects it to anymore. "So, dinner and a movie," she says, and now she's back to teasing. "Sounds like a date."

"Sounds like shut up," Yuri mutters. Mila only laughs as she turns down a fork in the hall toward the side exit.

Otabek is no longer at rinkside, but Yuri finds him waiting in the lobby with his hands shoved into his pockets and their helmets on a bench beside him. They don't linger in the sportsplex, but get a little distracted kissing in the parking lot - again - as it empties for the evening. Yuri pulls away before it heats up and straddles the bike; he still likes being on the back of it better than beside Otabek in a car, especially on near-endless summer evenings when the stars don't get a chance to shine.

Mila's words cross Yuri's mind a time or two while they eat, and then again in the cinema when Otabek slides his arm around his shoulders and Yuri grabs his hand. They cross his mind again when they kiss during the end credits, and again as they drive along the coast, Yuri's arms wrapped securely around Otabek.

Otabek has gotten to know St. Petersburg quite well since he arrived at the beginning of summer; Yuri doesn't feel a need to ask questions as they head vaguely westward. After a while, Otabek pulls over and parks his bike along a cement wall that divides the rocky shoreline from the road. He swings his legs over the wall and sits on it, waiting for Yuri to join him. He does, of course, sitting pressed against Otabek's side. The sun is as low on the horizon as it'll get, tonight; it's not late enough in the year for it to set completely.

Otabek reaches for Yuri's hand, and Yuri schools his voice into something resembling - he hopes - casual. "So," he asks, "does this count as like... a first date, or something?"

"A _first_ date?" says Otabek. He sounds confused more than anything else, and, shit, maybe Yuri's read the situation wrong all along.

"Nevermind," he says. He wants to change the subject, and quickly, but there are exactly zero words coming to mind. "It doesn't matter," is what comes out, a minute or two later, and when Otabek turns, quite seriously, to look at him Yuri wishes he'd just kept his mouth shut.

"Of course it matters, Yuri," Otabek says, and there's a hint of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth and now Yuri's the one confused. He blinks at Otabek without speaking, and it occurs to him rather suddenly that Otabek is trying not to laugh.

"Yesterday," Otabek starts, "you took me on a rooftop tour. Two days before that, we watched movies all night at your place."

"Well, we sort of watched them," Yuri says. He remembers the titles, but doubts he could summarise the plots if asked.

"Sort of watched them, then," Otabek says, and for an instant his growing smile is more of a smirk. "And the day before _that_ ," he continues, "I made you dinner. And that's just this week."

"But that's just... I mean, that's just us spending time together."

"Of course," says Otabek, and Yuri gets the feeling he's being teased for the second time this evening. "Just us spending time together. As friends," he says, and bumps Yuri's shoulder with his own.

Yuri huffs out a frustrated breath. "Not as _friends_ , you idiot," he says. "I'm not stupid. I know we're a... thing."

"A thing," says Otabek. "You are absolutely-" he starts then stops, and as he kisses Yuri he laughs against his mouth. "Yuri," he says. "What do you even think dating _is_?"

Yuri scowls - without discontent - and doesn't answer. Instead, he faces forward and watches waves breaking against the rocks; he squints at the orange-tinted horizon. "So," he says, a few minutes later, "what, you're my boyfriend now?"

"Hmm," says Otabek. "Do you want me to be?"

Yuri pretends to think about it for longer than anyone would consider reasonable. "Yeah," he concludes. "I think so."

"Okay," says Otabek, and squeezes Yuri's hand.

"That's it?" Yuri says. It can't be that simple. "Just... okay?"

"That's it," Otabek echoes. "Just okay."

A gull lands next to Yuri, looking for food; he shoos it away with a litany of four-letter words. Once it's flown off, wheeling above the surf, Yuri leans against Otabek, head on his shoulder. Otabek's arm comes to rest around his shoulders.

"Practice for both of us in the morning - early, too," Otabek says eventually. "How about, afterward, we go out for lunch at that place up the road from your apartment? And then, I don't know, see where the afternoon takes us?"

"Sounds good," says Yuri. He's pretty sure he'd agree to almost anything, at this point.

"Good," says Otabek. "It's a date?"

"Ass," Yuri says, and punches Otabek in the arm. "Fine. It's a date."


End file.
